


This Night Didn't Go To Plan (Эта ночь пошла не по плану)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied Casual Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Songfic, comic (in part 2), so no graphic smut, there a fade to black divergent style, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Есть слова, которые нужно произнести, чувства, в которых нужно признаться, и идеальное утро для того, чтобы сделать всё это.





	This Night Didn't Go To Plan (Эта ночь пошла не по плану)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Night Didn't Go To Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770013) by [Analinea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analinea/pseuds/Analinea), [QueenOfTheCute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheCute/pseuds/QueenOfTheCute). 



> Thank you, Analinea & QueenOfTheCute, you are amazing *_*
> 
> Песня, которая вдохновила авторов и текст которой использовали во второй части (которая комикс) _"Stay With Me" Sam Smith_
> 
> Бета Heremyte *жамкает*

**Часть 1**

_01:13, ночь_

Снаружи темно.

Дерек ничего не говорит, и Стайлзу хотелось бы видеть приглашение в этом молчании. Так что он остается в кровати, укладываясь удобнее и готовясь спать остаток ночи в лофте. Конечно, он уйдет до завтрака, чтобы избежать неловкости, которая придет вслед за желанием чего-то большего. Но до этого момента всё еще есть несколько часов. Так приятно лежать рядом с вымотанным, но удовлетворенным Дереком, ощущая его тепло.

Стайлз смотрит в потолок с легкой улыбкой на губах. Он думает о своем возвращении в город, о том, как снова найти путь к Дереку. Закрывая глаза, он счастливо и сонно вздыхает.

♦ ♦ ♦

Дерек наблюдает за Стайлзом, лежащим рядом с ним. Волосы усыпаны бисеринками пота, грудь неравномерно вздымается из-за тяжелого дыхания. Он думает, что мог бы остаться в этом мгновении навсегда, просто смотреть на него целую вечность, и это никогда бы его не утомило. Он не отказался бы остаться здесь, около Стайлза, на долгое, долгое время.

Но утром с той стороны, где был Стайлз, будет лишь холодная кровать. 

В его груди что-то неустанно болит.

Дерек не хочет этого. Он не хочет, чтобы Стайлз уходил. Не этим утром. Никогда, если быть честным.

Они лежат рядом, так близко, но уже не касаясь друг друга. Было бы так просто соединить их руки вместе, правда? Почувствовать тепло ладони Стайлза на его собственной и то, как его длинные пальцы переплетаются с его пальцами и сжимают их.

Подчиняясь какому-то импульсу, Дерек поднимает руку, отрывая ее на несколько сантиметров от кровати, и удерживает ее на весу: ближе к Стайлзу, но еще не касаясь его.

Он колеблется.

Страх сковывает его, заставляя с силой сжать руку в кулак, и разочарование омывает знакомой волной. Дерек не может сказать наверняка, это из-за слабости, вызванной его чувствами, или из-за того факта, что он не предпринимает никаких действий по отношению к ним. Многочисленные « _что если_ » вырисовываются в голове и насмехаются над ним самыми провальными сценариями. Что если он надавит слишком сильно и потеряет даже то малое, что у него есть со Стайлзом? Что если Стайлз посмотрит на него с жалостью, смущенный той потребностью в нем, которую испытывает Дерек? Что если..?

Дерек переворачивается, пряча лицо в привычной хмурости. Он прогоняет эти картинки из головы и мысли о том, что Стайлз может ответить на его чувства. Ему повезло с тем, что у него уже есть. Слишком многое на кону, чтобы рисковать.

Закрывая глаза, Дерек думает, что совсем скоро он уснет, а когда проснется – все его проблемы исчезнут.

Или исчезнет Стайлз.

Но чувства-то останутся.

♦ ♦ ♦

Что-то... что-то. То, что есть между ними, Дерек никак не может назвать, отказываясь давать определение тому, что началось год назад. Прямо накануне лета он вернулся в город, где многое изменилось. Почти все из стаи закончили школу, за исключением тех, кто был немного младше. Это были последние месяцы, которые они должны были провести вместе, перед тем как разъехаться по всей стране, чтобы продолжить учебу в колледжах.

Дерек увидел, как они все повзрослели с момента его отъезда: вытянулись в росте, стали более уверенными в себе. Они были рады снова увидеть его, хоть и грустили, что им осталось так мало времени до расставания. Так что они сделали всё возможное, чтобы эти месяцы стали лучшими. 

В первый раз, когда Дерек увидел Стайлза после своего возвращения, у него перехватило дыхание. А ведь _почти забыл_...

В общем, то, что между ними сейчас происходит, случилось так, как и множество других вещей: неожиданно и вместе с этим очень естественно. Дерек, проведя какое-то время вне Бикон Хиллз, узнал многое о себе самом, как, например, о способности обращаться в волка, что примирило его с прошлым.

Может быть поэтому, в ту первую ночь, после того, как все разошлись по домам, после того, как он снова открыл дверь и увидел за ней Стайлза, он позволил себя поцеловать. Возможно, именно поэтому он ответил на поцелуй, спустя годы растущих чувств к этому верному, упрямому засранцу. Спустя годы, в течение которых он старался держаться от Стайлза подальше. С него было достаточно. Он хотел этого.

А утром Дерек не знал, что сказать. Так много слов роем кружилось в его голове, а он не мог ни одно из них вытолкнуть изо рта. Не понимал ничего. И отпустил Стайлза, так и не сказав ни слова.

Это лето было слишком коротким, но по-настоящему страстным. А еще – молчаливым, в чем была своя ирония: это беспокоило обычно немногословного Дерека. Не то чтобы они не разговаривали, нет. Они даже препирались и шутили. Просто делали это, когда рядом была стая. Но когда садилось солнце, всё становилось гораздо сложнее.

И Дерек по прежнему не знал, что они могут сказать друг другу. Стайлз должен был скоро уехать в новую жизнь, возможно, ему это всё нужно было только временно. Простой способ сгладить то напряжение, которое нарастало между ними всё это время. Так что Дерек молчал.

Он со всем смирился. Стайлз вернется через несколько дней. Спустя месяцы редких смс-ок, и ни единого звонка, чтобы хотя бы на секунду услышать его голос. Может быть, они вернутся к своей летней привычке. Может быть, Стайлз нашел кого-то получше за этот год.

В первом случае Дереку не терпится прикоснуться к бледной коже Стайлза, о которой он грезил весь прошедший год, снова открывая все секреты его тела. В другом случае, что ж... Дерек останется наедине со всеми теми словами, которые хотят вырваться изо рта и не могут, отдаваясь болью в каждой секунде молчания. Он смирился.

♦ ♦ ♦

_10:56, утро_

Стайлз вернулся. Вернулся. Стайлз тут, с ним, и сердце Дерека стучит так быстро, что, кажется, может пробить грудную клетку. Но Стайлз не может этого услышать, что очень хорошо. Возможно, он хотел бы, чтобы люди могли слышать такое, потому что простой ритм, кажется, способен выразить больше, чем те слова, которые он не может произнести.

Стайлз, стоя напротив Дерека, толкает его к кровати, целует. Он такой горячий, красивый, и это всё, чего прямо здесь и сейчас хочет Дерек. Он не может остановиться, проводя пальцами по контурам тела Стайлза, вспоминая, как ощущается его тяжесть, его присутствие рядом.

Трудно поверить, что Стайлз вернулся. Такое ощущение, что это сон. Ведь Дерек так много мечтал об этом. Как они раздевают друг друга: Стайлз сумасшедше, неистово, а он более точными, но такими же быстрыми движениями. Отрываясь всего на секунду, чтобы стянуть рубашки, задыхаясь, охваченные желанием, потребностью, и тут же их губы вновь встречаются, смыкаясь в поцелуе. Дерек думает, что они созданы для того, чтобы быть вместе. Он не продолжает мысль словами « _как сейчас_ », потому что начинает понимать, что хочет, чтобы они были вместе и во всех других смыслах тоже.

Дерек хотел бы быть сильнее и рассказать о своих чувствах Стайлзу. Не бояться, что этот человек откажется быть с ним рядом, что для него это просто секс. Дерек хочет быть более сильным и прекратить это, покончить с сексом без обязательств, ведь, на самом деле, он нуждается в большем. Но отказаться от той малости, что есть, для него невозможно. Он примет всё, что ему предложит Стайлз. Желания Дерека причиняют не такую острую боль, когда запечатаны где-то глубоко внутри.

Они падают на кровать, замирая на секунду. Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, смотрит на него и надеется, что глаза не предадут его, и в них не отразится, как сильно он... _любит_. Любит Стайлза.

♦ ♦ ♦

Когда Дерек был маленьким... о, ладно. Он на самом деле не очень хочет думать об этом. Иногда он пытается представить для себя другое детство, но это никогда не срабатывает, потому что тогда это будет не он. Дерек – тот, кто живет в настоящем и продолжает двигаться, не зацикливается на прошлом и на том, что одна маленькая деталь, ставшая иной, могла бы изменить всё.

Он не может себе представить жизнь, в которой он не оборотень, потому что не знает, каково это на самом деле. Конечно, он как-то стал на некоторое время обычным человеком, но несколько дней без суперслуха и суперсил, вероятно, не покроют опыта всех тех мелочей вроде... вроде порезов от бумаги.

Однажды Стайлз так поранился. Черт, он видел этого человека с синяками на лице, в крови на сбитых костяшках кулаков, видел его после одержимости темным духом, но никогда не слышал от него таких жалоб как в тот раз, когда он порезал палец конвертом.

Дерек не может нарисовать у себя в голове картину жизни, в которой он никогда не был влюблен в Пейдж, в которой не убил бы ее, не встретил бы Кейт, его семья не сгорела бы заживо из-за него... нее. Из-за нее. Просто... так всё произошло, так и должно было случиться. Не существует параллельной вселенной, где ничего из этого не было, или всё произошло, но не с ним.

Однако каким-то образом Дерек может добавить в свою придуманную жизнь Стайлза, стоящего напротив него и улыбающегося. Они оба немного моложе, менее потрепаны жизнью, а когда они целуются... это заполняет каждое мгновение тишины, которое Дерек должен бы заполнить словами.

♦ ♦ ♦

_5:32, утро_

Их тела расслаблены после ночи, которая, начавшись с жесткости, сменилась мягкой податливостью. Дерек почти не шевелится, когда спит, а вот Стайлз еще с детства имеет привычку крутиться волчком. Он снова и снова двигается, ворочается, замахивается рукой и опускает ее с громким шлепком на живот Дерека.

Но ни один из них не просыпается. Может быть, это говорит о том, как сильно они доверяют друг другу, если не вскакивают в ту же секунду в панике, учитывая тот факт, что спустя все эти годы постоянной опасности, они стали сверхбдительными.

Вместо этого Дерек вздыхает и тихо рычит. Он двигается, пока не упирается в теплое тело Стайлза, а потом обвивает его рукой вокруг груди. Стайлз тихо что-то бормочет, но с легкой сонной улыбкой ерзает на месте, укладываясь удобнее, и обнимает Дерека, опустив руку ему на спину.

♦ ♦ ♦

Как-то Дерек сидел на заднем крыльце и размышлял, пытаясь отстраниться от звуков стаи, бродящей туда-сюда по его сгоревшему дому. Они пытались понять, можно ли что-то там спасти или даже попытаться перестроить немного дом, используя каркас прежней жизни, о которой Дерек позволял себе вспоминать всё больше и больше.

Это случалось иногда… когда это было? Может, спустя неделю без всяких проблем, точнее он и сказать не сможет, или назвать, кто был всё еще жив тогда. Это было за день до того, как Дерек и Стайлз начали… что бы там ни было сейчас между ними.

Рядом с ним раздался скрип, Дерек узнал пару кроссовок, которые надевал Стайлз, когда знал, что ему придется изрядно запачкать обувь. Он присел позади Дерека и некоторое время просто молчал. О том, что Стайлз мог помолчать, знали немногие люди, болтовня не была его режимом по умолчанию. Дерек гордится тем, что в числе тех, кто знает об этом, что он один из немногочисленных избранных, посвященных в такую сторону Стайлза.

Они сидят в тишине какое-то время. А потом Дерек расслабляет сжатые пальцы так, чтобы Стайлз мог увидеть, что он держит в руке.

Это была фотография. У него почти такая же хранится в кошельке, снятая в тот же день, цвета на ней поблекли, а у этой, что в руке, подгоревшие края и пятно от воды в верхнем левом углу. Вся семья вместе в их саду. Счастливые. Стайлз рассматривает её и протягивает обратно, но Дерек качает головой. Интересно, что на этом фото увидел Стайлз?

Дерек чувствует, как тот шевелится, как шуршит ткань, а потом на его руке оказывается сложенное фото. Стайлз исчезает до того, как он разворачивает оставленный снимок – там семья Стилински, все трое. _Счастливые_. Мама Стайлза в соломенной шляпе, ее каштановые волосы развеваются на ветру. Она такая яркая и до боли живая.

Дерек до сих пор не понимает, что именно произошло в тот момент на крыльце, что было в этом обмене. Он не знает, сохранилась ли еще у Стайлза та семейная фотография Хейлов. А его собственный кошелек теперь хранит самые яркие дни их семей. Дерек хотел бы думать, что тот молчаливый момент выразил все слова, которые следовало бы сказать Стайлзу. Он выдает желаемое за действительное и понимает это, так что пытается забыть теплые чувства, оставшиеся после того случая.

♦ ♦ ♦

_1:14, ночь_

Стайлз слышит, как Дерек поворачивается, чувствует, как сдвигается простынь. Он открывает потяжелевшие веки и поворачивает голову. Скрыть разочарование на лице не удается, и он быстро отворачивается, когда понимает, что его взгляд утыкается в спину отвернувшегося от него Дерека, который отстранился так, что расстояние между ними становится почти непреодолимым. Стайлз не может унять боль, острое чувство в груди, от которого становится трудно дышать.

Впрочем, ему наверняка пора. Может быть, он неправильно понял Дерека, и тот на самом деле хотел, чтобы он ушел как можно быстрее после того, как они закончили.

Стайлз сглатывает комок в горле и всё-таки решает остаться. Он даже будет достаточно храбр, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с их привычным молчанием и остаться на завтрак в этот раз. Он мечтал об этом целый год, помимо прочего, изо дня в день едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не позвонить Дереку.

Он поворачивается на бок, отзеркаливая положение Дерека. Настало время прекратить это: Стайлз так решил, он нуждается в чем-то большем, чем эти ночи. Он хотел этого так долго. Задолго до того, как всё началось. Но Дерек никогда не показывал тех же чувств к нему, упорно храня молчание.

Стайлз просто не может столкнуться с возможностью получить отказ после того, как признается в своих чувствах. Быть отверженным одним вздохом… и повернутым к нему спиной Дереком. Лучше уж ничего, чем продолжать жить _так_.

Стайлз закрывает глаза. Он знает, что заснет, несмотря на тяжесть в сердце. Как ни крути, за последний год у него было много практики в этом деле.

♦ ♦ ♦

Стайлз не сможет сосчитать, сколько раз он думал, что вот этот момент, сейчас он скажет ему всё. Это словно попытаться сосчитать раздраженные взгляды, которые посылала в его сторону Лидия, за последние несколько лет. Это словно… словно попытаться сосчитать все глупые пари, заключенные им со Скоттом за последние… за всю вечность, что они знакомы.

Однажды он почти проиграл одно, и никогда не забудет то облегчение, которое испытал, когда понял, что ему не придется идти к Дереку в розовых очках в форме сердечек и отрабатывать на нем идиотские пик-ап подкаты. Скотт не такой глупый, он знал о чувствах Стайлза к хмурому оборотню. Возможно, он знает также всё об их летних… эм… делах. Но кого бы он ни дурил своими фишками истинного альфы, он может быть действительно веселым, когда захочет. Не все шуточки были идеей Стайлза, даже если люди никогда не поверят в это. 

Так что Стайлз в какой-то момент и вправду перестал считать. Он старался сдерживать себя, когда они встречались на глазах у стаи. Потом он предпочел молчать о своих чувствах и просто принять то, что Дерек мог дать ему. Стайлз удивился, когда пришел поцеловать Дерека и тот ответил ему взаимностью. Это была случайность, он не был готов, чтобы еще и в любви признаваться.

Но в этот раз, собираясь открыть без стука дверь лофта, он думает, что вот он – нужный момент, и он собирается признаться. Всё именно так, он собирался это сделать и все другие разы. Но тот самый момент наступил теперь. Он хочет быть рядом с Дереком как сейчас, даже если это последний раз. Ведь может случиться так, что его слова приведут к тому, что Дерек больше никогда не будет с ним.

Ему никогда еще не было так трудно. Не позволить вылететь словам « _Я люблю тебя_ » в паузах между поцелуями. Стайлзу просто нужно еще немного подождать того момента, когда он почувствует себя смелым, слабым, сильным и достаточно уставшим, чтобы наконец произнести те самые слова. И рискнуть всем, что у него есть.

♦ ♦ ♦

_7:57, утро_

Утреннее солнце не будит их своими лучами. В комнате раздаются тихие посапывания, и в золотых солнечных отблесках они всё еще лежат, обнимая друг друга. Это совершенство – полная противоположность тому, как они засыпали, укутанные холодным ночным светом.

Это утро так похоже на идеальное время для того, чтобы произнести необходимые слова.

 

**Часть 2. Останься со мной**  
[мой перевод + арты из оригинального поста на тамблере]

1\. Наверное, это правда, и я не подхожу для секса без обязательств.  
Но мне всё еще нужна любовь, ведь я всего лишь человек.  
Эти ночи, кажется, никогда не идут по плану.  
*сжимает*  
[картинка раз](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2df7a154d080115f373d3515f0a8c69a/tumblr_obyeczDO5T1u5sylto1_1280.jpg)

2\. Я не хочу уходить.  
[картинка два](https://78.media.tumblr.com/6429a014d9d046efb7bb8c6b9cfef50c/tumblr_obyeczDO5T1u5sylto2_1280.jpg)

3\. Почему я принимаю всё так близко к сердцу?  
Нет, это не лучшее решение. Возьми себя в руки!  
[картинка три](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c2757ba159055b10ea7774821136c804/tumblr_obyeczDO5T1u5sylto3_1280.jpg)

4\. И глубоко внутри  
Я знаю, что это никогда не срабатывает, но…  
[картинка четыре](https://78.media.tumblr.com/8e7ad0dc7c1dfdf6013c9b3c3888de75/tumblr_obyeczDO5T1u5sylto4_1280.jpg)

5\. Но ты можешь остаться со мной,  
Так что это не причиняет боль.  
[картинка пять](https://78.media.tumblr.com/da218fbac95e51ffe5e57c24b605aca6/tumblr_obyeczDO5T1u5sylto5_1280.jpg)

6\. *шлеп*  
*рычит*  
[картинка шесть](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1e48f08de4429e166f3c0db4ced04778/tumblr_obyeczDO5T1u5sylto6_1280.jpg)

7\. Так что же, ты останешься со мной?  
Ведь ты – всё, что мне нужно,  
Это не любовь, это видно.  
[картинка семь](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d8a80f333d3741d3e8391dbe2e7832f1/tumblr_obyeczDO5T1u5sylto7_1280.jpg)

8\. Но дорогой, останься со мной.  
[картинка восемь](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0c4924595e1e07404516c57bbed91ae2/tumblr_obyeczDO5T1u5sylto8_r1_1280.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Комикс можно посмотреть по ссылке на оригинальную работу, а также тут:  
> [нежный тык сюда](http://sterekshelter.tumblr.com/post/149000160070/this-night-didnt-go-to-plan-sterek-summer)


End file.
